narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MasterMachine/HELP ME!
I'm getting tons and tons of complaints, and I know my pages aren't great, or (according to most of the people here) ever remotely good. So far, people have tried to help, but not actually done anything to help me. For example, I was told to follow the Manual of Style and i have read the thing 5 times now, but I still don't get it. I have put my pages in the proper order, and into paragraph format, and made sure that there were no spelling errors. Grammar, well, I suck at grammar, its always been difficult for me, so when someone says "Your grammar needs to be improved" I have to ask them whats wrong with it. No one has answered yet, so I can't correct the grammar. On to the format. Format wise, I'm pretty sure I got everything down pat, but apparently I'm still missing stuff. If anyone would like to tell me what I'm missing, that would be a great help. I just don't see what's wrong with the format. Now, recently I got a really rude set of messages and comments from NarutoUzumaki123 and Seireitou-shishō, both of whome basically said I was a moron and then said what everyone else had said, despite the fact that it hand't worked for those people. I have some major confidence issues, so when I got those messages, I almost gave up on the wiki. But I want my articles to be as good as possible, but I don't understand how to get them there. List of articles: *Shinobu Family * Sivart Shinobu *Akemi Shinobu *Yuuta Shinobu *Shizuka Shinobu *Eye of Healing *Haya Michi *Shinobu Family/Past Now, I am trying as best I can to make all these articles up to the wiki standards, but, as I've said before, I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I just know that something's wrong. Here is what I need you to help me with: *Can someone please explain to me the Manual of Style? That would be a great help. *Please point out which pages have grammar issues. If you can, please tell me which section, or even which sentence. I just can't see any of the 'grammar errors' that you guys do. *Can someone tell me exactly what's wrong with my layout? I don't see what's wrong with it. *Can people please tell me if my creations are overpowered or unoriginal? I want to create an excellent set of articles, not just a bunch of crap. I want my articles to be "as good as they can be", and I am willing to listen to anything anyone says, no matter what it is. But I have, as I said before, confidence issues. In Real Life I almost never talk, and even less often actually argue with anyone. I don't want to be banned, or to have my creations deleted, but if I'm going to make them better I'm going to need your help. I really want them to be wiki-standard or better, but I don't know how to do it. Thank you for reading all of this, and thank you for any help you give. 'DO NOT FLAME ME OR TRASH ON MY CREATIONS! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT, AND WILL NOT STAND FOR ANY MORE OF IT. SO JUST DON'T! ' Category:Blog posts